Love Bites
by Frothy Owl
Summary: Loki's eyes narrowed into thin slits and Tony suddenly felt completely naked before the god. He wanted to go back to the bedroom and fetch a blanket to cover himself up with, but even that action would be in vain. He would still be bare under the god's eyes. There was no denying him that. Tumblr drabble request from reindeergamesbitch. Might turn into drabble collection.
1. Love Bites

**A/N:** This is a gift for reindeergamesbitch from Tumblr in exchange for making something for me. She requested biting, and who am I to deny such a lovely request when it comes to my favorite pairing?

* * *

**Showering with the Arc Reactor in his chest would have been an unnecessary chore for anyone that was not Tony Stark.** Had the core been inserted into the chest of anyone but Tony, the wires would have stuck out and possibly shorted while being drenched in the scalding rain. But his precise handwork made an air-tight seal around the insertion area and prevented any leaks. The daily task of washing up did not endanger his life.

When he cut off the stream of molten water, the shower curtain was pulled away and he stepped into a veil of steam that had risen with the temperature. A towel was quickly wrapped around his waist and he wiped a hand across one of the large mirrors to take a look at himself. He had a thin layer of gray stubble that was beginning to poke out from the unshaven pores along his neatly-trimmed design and his hair was flat and weighed down with water. He decided to shave when the threat of him slicing his neck open wasn't present with the condensation fogging the mirror.

He opened the door and the steam rushed out of the bathroom behind him. He almost looked as though he was emerging from another world and stepped in front of a clear mirror to get a better look at himself. A red line rounding his shoulder above his deltoid muscle stuck out on his tanned skin like a sore thumb. He leaned towards the glass to get a better look at the injury.

The line was large enough for a man's mouth to have been, and small, raised bumps suggested the marks were made by teeth. And Tony knew exactly whose choppers had taken a bite out of him that left him with such an injury. He could add it to the other white rings decorating his body once it had healed. How many scars does that make now? Sixteen? Seventeen? Forty-eight? Tony couldn't remember. He had lost count days ago.

The towel was replaced with a pair of light boxers and blue jeans. He yanked on an old black tank top with an Reactor-size hole that had been sloppily cut out of the fabric. The glow of it lit up the room as he threw the towel into a laundry hamper and left the room for the lit living room. It was empty and quiet except for the light snoring of a certain Norse God lying across the couch.

Tony's first reaction upon walking upon his sleeping form should have been surprise (after all, he didn't remember the god asking permission to sleep over), but the god was too tall for the couch to lie down flat so he had tucked into himself slightly to fit and one leg was dangling over the edge. He had to pause to get his laughter under control before clearing his throat and approaching.

"Hey, Reindeer Games!" he called, kicking the hanging appendage lightly. "I've got beef with you. Open your eyes. Hey." He jabbed at the god's boot again, but his eyes remained shut. The thin black brows pulled together slightly as his brain registered a disturbance, but he remained in his curled position.

"Hey!" Tony raised his voice and his foot, kicking at the exposed backside. This caused a little more of a reaction as the long lashes shadowing the sleeper's cheeks fluttered. "I said open your eyes."

"I am not deaf, Tony Stark," came the cool reply, and eyelids rose to reveal eyes as clear as the snow drifting down from outside. They adjusted to the light of the morning before landing on Tony's face. Flushed lips pulled into a fox-like smile. "I can hear quite well."

"Good. Then let me ask you a few questions, Loki." Tony put his hands on his hips as Loki shifted himself into a sitting position, nonchalantly rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes. "First, I want to know why you're sleeping on my couch." He held a hand open towards his bedroom. "I have a bed specifically to avoid that situation."

"I did not realize the invitation was open." Loki's brow rose. He would definitely remember that the next time he wanted some time with the man of iron.

"It has limited access for certain people." Tony cleared his throat and his head of thoughts to get Loki into bed with him again and moved on to his next question. "I also want to know what the hell is with you and your teeth."

"My teeth?" Loki made a face that disappeared as quickly as had appeared. "I am not quite sure what you're asking."

"_This._" Tony gestured to the red ring on his deltoid. "Why is it that you have the urge to bite me every time we have sex? I've got so many scars from your teeth I look like a fucking polka-dotted bow tie."

"Well, you bend as easily as a tie." Loki licked his lips sensually and Tony's face turned into a beet. He glared as Loki chuckled and bit his tongue. "I apologize. That was rather uncalled for."

"But, it's true." Tony frowned. "On a more serious note, I want the biting to stop. Pepper's going to notice one day, and when she does, my head will not be the only one rolling across the floor. You'll get roped up in it, too. And then Thor will bring me back just to kick my ass for getting you killed."

Loki laughed again and stood. Gods, how the hell did he get so tall? The Frost Giant genes in him must have been one of the factors, and if he had been born a runt, as Thor had mentioned to him in Loki's absence, there was no telling what a properly-developed member of the race looked like. They must have been damn monsters.

Loki stood over him by at least four inches. _At least_. Tony only managed to reach the bottom of his nose, which gave him a great view of the god's nostrils if he stood right underneath him and looked up. Tony locked eyes with him and gave him a hard, stern look. Loki gave it right back, but he managed to look like a feral cat driving its prey into a corner.

"There is a very easy solution to this problem, Tony Stark," he said in a low, husky breath, quickly closing the distance between the two of them. His legs were long and easily gained ground without much effort on his part. Tony realized this very quickly and began to take steps backwards. Where Loki took one step Tony had to take three to keep up the pace.

"Your choices are simple," he said, leaning down as he moved in closer. "You can either drop your little human female and save yourself the trouble of having to run around to hide these rendezvous we have; or, you can cut your ties with me, end this little tango of ours, and you won't have to worry about these nice, lovely little bite marks I've bestowed upon you ever again."

Tony felt his back hit the wall as Loki bent down, running a cold hand over the bite mark. It stung as his ice-cold fingertips danced around the circle of torn flesh. Tony hissed as a small, raw portion of it was grated by Loki's touch. Loki smiled as Tony tried his best to resist the advances, but once Loki's knee began to grind slowly against him he lost all rational thought. A guttural moan erupted from the back of Tony's throat.

Loki bent down and closed off what distance was left between them. He claimed Tony's mouth hungrily with his lips, pushing Tony flat against the wall to ensure no chance of escape. The fought for dominance over the kiss, but Tony knew he had already lost the battle as his legs began to quiver with the dancing of their tongues. The god's hands were everywhere and nowhere on Tony's body. He could feel them moving across his hip and down his leg one second, and the next they were across his face and down his neck and chest. He couldn't pinpoint where they were to grab hold of them. As soon as he located them, they were gone and moving to their next destination. He couldn't stop them.

Loki's smiling against his lips told him that the damned giant knew exactly what it was he did to Tony. He didn't have to hide anything because he wouldn't be able to. The rough kiss against his lips had left him breathless and his head reeling enough that he panted and swallowed with his head leaning heavy against the wall as Loki's lips searched his skin for its weak points. He could feel his lips, his teeth grating his skin, his tongue touching and tasting every inch of his flesh. Tony tasted bitterly of soap and face wash and water, but it was a familiar, sultry taste to him, and he moaned into Tony's neck.

Then there was pain. It was sharp and numbing and Tony ripped himself away, glaring at his lover, the fucking God of Mischief, he remembered, as he touched at his neck where the pain had radiated from. Loki licked a drop of scarlet off of his bottom lip as Tony reached up towards his neck and watched as his fingers came away red. Blood.

"Loki . . .," Tony growled, and Loki looked towards him with a smirk, flicking his tongue out over his lip. "Again with the . . ."

Loki nipped at his bottom lip to shut him up, still wearing that same damn smirk Tony had always seen him with. Tony was breathless, tired from fighting, and his head was reeling from the lack of oxygen. He closed his eyes as Loki made work of his neck again and ran his hands through the coal-black tendrils of hair held firmly in place by, what, fucking magic? Tony didn't feel the greasy slickness that came with gels or other hair products. He'd have to learn Loki's secret.

And fuck it with the biting again! Tony groaned as Loki's tongue grazed across the newly-made bite mark with a wet tongue before digging his choppers into Tony's flesh again. He growled and dug his fingers hard into Loki's shoulders. "Enough!" Tony pushed against Loki's shoulders. Although the god could have ignored him and continued his work with Tony's neck, Loki gave into his demands and pulled himself away, a spot of blood at his mouth's corner.

"Is something wrong, Tony? I thought you quite enjoyed this game of ours," he whispered. Gods, what that voice did to him. Tony breathed heavily to calm himself, and his loins, as Loki stared at him and waited for his response. Maybe Thor could do without a little brother. If he was any trouble on Asgard, Thor might not mind the absence too much.

"I don't mind the 'game,'" Tony answered, throwing up the air quotations. "What I don't like is all the damn biting you've been doing lately. Is there a sudden fetish interest that I need to know about before I decide whether or not I'll let you take me to bed again?"

"Is there something wrong with my biting?" Loki challenged; his right brow cocked perfectly on his wide forehead. "You didn't seem to mind it so much last night when I was fucking you senseless . . ."

Loki's eyes narrowed into thin slits and Tony suddenly felt completely naked before the god. He wanted to go back to the bedroom and fetch a blanket to cover himself up with, but even that action would be in vain. He would still be bare under the god's eyes. There was no denying him that.

"I didn't mind it because I didn't have any idea you'd leave fucking scars." Tony wiped at the blood on his neck and could feel it smear and harden across his collarbone. "Pepper is going to notice these, and I don't have a story to cover it." He felt the gooey substance thicken on his fingertips.

Loki did not appreciate the sentiment in Tony's voice at all when he spoke of this damned woman who had changed him from the shameless Anthony Stark into the Anthony Stark that was beginning to get a grasp on humility. He preferred the Stark that rolled and writhed beneath him as they fought and sought to dominate the other, but both of them knew that Loki would always come out on top. Anthony loved being dominated, much like every human being on this earth did. The ego-bruising simply made it more pleasurable for him.

"How. Dare. You." Although Loki's tone wasn't harsh in his head, when he spoke, it sounded as though the words had been drenched in acid and were knives driving through Tony's chest. "How _dare_ you speak of that woman in front of me, during _this_." Loki reached around Tony's hips to take one of his cheeks in his hands, giving it a painful squeeze. Tony groaned, but a smirk played over his lips.

"Oh, are you angry?" he prodded, leaning up to kiss at Loki's exposed neck. "Perfect."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Loki as Tony opened his mouth and bit down hard on Loki's neck. The pale flesh reddened as blood seeped from the wounds and Loki let out a growl as Tony lapped at the blood and kissed it in apology. Loki didn't seem to mind domination from time to time, Tony noticed.

"There." He pulled away to sneer at the god in front of him. "One down, sixteen to go. Is there anywhere in particular you'd like the others?"

Blue eyes flashed at the invitation and Loki conquered Tony's mouth once again. As the two separated, Loki's hand still grasping the shorter man's ass in a painful grip, he pressed them further against the wall, and when they were out of breath, Loki muttered, "Is that invitation to your bed from earlier still open, or has my biting pissed you off enough to force me to take you over the kitchen table?"

Tony cracked a grin and ground his hips into Loki's. "You could take me over the kitchen table if you wished, but it'd be quite uncomfortable to sleep on afterwards."


	2. Gift for Ray, Protection

**A/N:** This is a birthday gift for my twin sister, Ray. It's a tad rushed because I am _such_ a procrastinator and didn't think of anything to do for her until the day before. I'm pathetic sometimes. Anyways, happy birthday, Ray! Hope your day is filled with many FrostIron, ScienceBros, or SuperHusbands feels, great music at the concert, and you and Emilee enjoy your mustaches on sticks.

Bottom!Loki because that's what she wants, and you know how it goes. Siblings, they do what they want . . .

Aarrgghh! Why so much _angst_? This is what I get for listening to Rascal Flatts on repeat while writing.

* * *

**Tony had been searching Google up, down, and sideways, any books or online articles regarding Norse mythology, and any references he could find to the name Loki Laufeyson or Loki Odinson. **He made a mental note to sue the shit out of Larry and Sergey for not updating their search engine with more information about the Norse god. They just made him angry enough to want to pick Dummy up and throw him out the window. Oh, such memories.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., please call someone to install reinforced glass into the windowpanes!" he called, rolling his chair from one table covered in wires and engine parts to another table glowing with holographic screens of schematics. He took one of the layers and enlarged it. "I don't want any more accidents, like what happened with Loki's attempt to take over the world."

"_You mean the moment he _grabbed you by your neck_ and _threw you out the window_?_" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked, making sure that the inflection he put on the words was noticeable. Tony nodded as he rolled back over to table number one with the schematic layer in his hand.

"That is exactly the one!" Tony pointed a finger up towards the ceiling in signal to J.A.R.V.I.S. and fiddled with a screw that had broken off inside the hole he had driven it into. He growled as the body of it was stuck where he needed to replace the screw. "Damn it, every time I try to do something . . ."

"_Sir, Mr. Laufeyson has just arrived_," the computerized voice announced. Tony's head shot up so quickly it made stars dance in his eyes. He ignored the sudden rush of blood to his head. "_Shall I send him to wait in the sitting room until you're finished_?"

"Uh, yeah, do that!" Tony rushed to grab a rag and wipe off the smelly black oil from his hands. He cursed loudly as the rag he had gotten his hands on was soaked with oil on the other side and only smeared more onto his hands. "Shit!"

"_Sir, there is a clean rag on the counter upstairs_," J.A.R.V.I.S. informed him. Although Tony heard his words, they were not what they meant. To him, the words were pronounced, "Loki is an impatient person and is going to break something if you do not get upstairs pronto."

"I'm sure there is!" Tony looked down at his brown-black hands and grimaced at the strong odor that wafted up from them every time he moved them. "But you as you are nothing but an A.I. I've created, you don't understand how much of a turn-off it is to have your boyfriend walk in from the workshop with his hands covered in a biodegradable lubricant of some sort." Tony frowned and looked up at his hands. "J.A.R.V.I.S. . . ."

"_I will inform Mr. Laufeyson of your tardiness. However, he may choose to teleport himself into any room in the tower at his leisure. I cannot stop him from doing so_." Tony growled. Yes, he was fully aware of J.A.R.V.I.S.'s capabilties. And he damned Loki's teleportation to hell. There were just some moments in which he wished Loki didn't have that ability.

Tony sighed and wiped some of the drying oil onto his grey top, mumbling under his breath. "J.A.R.V.I.S., inform him that I'm coming up and I'll be there in a few minutes! And open the door for me, will you? Hey!" He grinned as he slipped a semi-clean rag from the tree-digit appendage of Dummy. "All right, you did something right. Good boy. I won't threaten to donate you to MIT for a week."

Resisting the urge to pet the helper-bot like a rescue dog, he jogged through the opening door of his lab and stopped at the foot of the stairs, taking a deep breath. He didn't want to run up the stairs and seem like a toddler excited for Christmas, although that was what it felt like every time Loki popped in for a visit.

It was a rare occasion that Loki would appear in Stark Tower of his own behalf without having to be coerced or invited by Tony. Loki usually invited himself over once or twice a year. Tony didn't mind the short visits, though they were few and far in between. The two of them usually shared a drink and then had a rather violent romp in the sheets before Loki would disappear while cradling Tony's head on his lap and running fingers through his hair until he fell asleep.

Tony cleared his throat as quietly as he could, wiping the oil off of his hands as he calmly ascended the stairs. Sitting on the couch, seeming to stare into space while looking out the window, was Loki Laufeyson. Tony opened his mouth to greet him but stopped himself just short of making a noise. Loki looked . . .

Tony swallowed as he studied the man silently, abandoning any attempts to get the thick substance off of his hands. Loki's face was red and swollen around his eyes. The tops of his eyelids were pink and raw from his wiping, and tear tracks had made themselves visible from the corners of his eyes, down his sharp cheeks, and disappeared beneath his jaw line. His jaw was stiff from clenching his teeth together, and his dark brow was knitted together. His hand covered his mouth, trying to hide his trembling bottom lip. Tony could see it from across the room.

He was looking for someone to talk to, to vent, and the first person Loki had come to (he hoped) was Tony. Gods, seeing Loki on the edge of an emotional breakdown metaphorically shattered Tony's heart. He took a deep breath before clearing throat loudly. Loki's mental world must have had him trapped in a cage. He didn't acknowledge Tony's grunt.

"Yo, God of Mischief!" he called. Loki started and looked over at him, quickly masking his pained expression with a cold stare. Tony would have been fooled had he not seen the man nearly breaking down seconds ago. The fact that he thought he could hide something like that from Tony pissed him off. The worry of oil-soaked hands immediately disappeared. "Hey. What was that?"

"What was what?" Loki asked, voice thick and quiet to hide the shake in it. Tony's brow furrowed and his teeth set on edge. He'd be lying on his deathbed. The name "Liesmith" was almost literal.

"You know damn well what I'm asking you." Tony walked forward until he was almost in front of Loki, save for the coffee table standing between them. "Loki, you are a great liar, but even men like you have their moments. I just saw one. What. Happened?"

The façade splintered before finally crumbling apart. A tear escaped from Loki's eye, and Tony was embracing him before he realized it. The greasy rag had been abandoned where Tony had previously stood and his hands were around Loki's shoulders, one of them stroking his dark hair as Loki silently trembled. He reached up and grasped Tony's shoulders tightly. A dull pain radiated from where Loki had grabbed hold, but he didn't say anything.

"Tell me what happened," Tony said quietly, still petting Loki's long hair. "Did Thor bully you or something? I'm sure you're emotionally tougher than letting something that Point Break said get to you . . ."

"Odin has dictated that I am to die by tomorrow morning," Loki whispered. Anger built up in Tony, the reactor in his chest glowing slightly brighter with his rushed pulse. Tony let out an angry breath and tore away from Loki. The god almost seemed betrayed by Tony's actions.

"Where is Thor?" Tony asked in a dark growl, eyes narrowing as he looked up towards the dark sky overhead. How long had he been working? It had only been noon when Tony had retreated to his workshop. "Is he here? Did he follow you? Is he the reason . . ."

Loki stood and clamped a hand over Tony's rambling mouth. He stopped and looked up at the god. He had stopped crying and his stern expression had returned. He still looked weak and ready to fall to his knees, but he had finally stopped crying. His cheeks were still wet.

"I came to say goodbye," he said quietly, wrapping his arms around Tony's chest and pulling him close. He held onto Tony tightly and breathed in the scent of oil and metal off of his hair. It was all over him. He'd known from _personal_ experience. And he'd be damned if those bite marks that he was sporting underneath his clothes didn't prove it.

"Goodbye?" Tony demanded, voice tight. He frowned and put his hands against Loki's chest. "Good_bye_? Where the fuck do you think you can get off saying that to me?"

Tony pulled and pushed and tried his best to get out of Loki's grip, but the god had decided abuse his inhuman strength to hold Tony captive to his chest. Tony let out a scream of frustration and gave up, panting. His neck and back were beginning to hurt from the strain.

"Fuck you!" Tony yelled, swallowing down the tortured sob that was following his outburst. He glared down at Loki's chest, unable to make eye contact. "Just . . . Just fuck you!"

"Well, I was hoping you'd have something a little more intelligent to say," Loki joked. His laugh wasn't lighthearted as he tightened his grip on Tony. "I was expecting you to threaten to lock me up in that damnable glass cage of yours and never let me out. What happened to that ego of yours, that confidence? One person says 'farewell' and you're suddenly cursing them and becoming angry. Are you six years old?"

Tony managed to wriggle himself free of Loki's arms and took his face in his hands. He was silent for a few moments, making sure the god could see that he was serious, serious down to his soul. "You are not just 'one person,'" he started, "you are Loki. _My_ Loki. And I'll be damned if you're going to leave me just like that without a proper explanation. And just 'goodbye'? That's all I get? No, 'it's been fun, Tony,' or 'it's not you, it's Odin'? The only damned explanation I get from you is that you're going to die, and you're giving up on me just like _that_?"

Loki blinked in surprise. When Tony had something to say, he sure as hell let you know what it was. And he did his best to get his point across. Loki fought hard against the smile that threatened to break across his face and lost miserably. His eyes swam with tears as he finally laughed at Tony's response. When he blinked a tear fell from his eyelashes, Tony wiped at it with his thumb and his expression softened.

"You wonder where my confidence went?" he asked. "It didn't go anywhere. It _never_ goes anywhere. And I _refuse_ to let Odin wipe you out like you're nothing. If I have to lock you up in that cage again, I will. Your brother and I are on almost equal levels when I'm wearing my suit . . ."

Loki chuckled and bent down to take Tony's mouth, halting any further conversation Tony would try and press forth. Tony didn't seem to mind and wrapped his arms tight around Loki's shoulders. He could taste the scotch fresh on Tony's tongue.

"Goddammit," Tony grumbled once they had separated. He frowned and wiped away at Loki's cheeks. "I seem to have forgotten that my hands are, uh, covered in oil." Loki grimaced, and Tony just laughed at him. The imprints of his fingers on Loki's cheeks were comical, but the smell of it was nauseating. Loki didn't seem to appreciate it either.

"So . . ." Tony smirked and slipped his hands underneath the hem of Loki's shirt, feeling the taut muscles of his abdomen. "How about a shower before I lock you up?"

* * *

The steam veil returned to the bathroom as Tony twisted the knob hard left and let the water warm as it streamed down. Tony didn't wait for Loki to shrug out of his clothes and he yanked him into the stream of water, pulling him down for a hungry, desperate, breathtaking kiss. Loki separated to slide his hands up Tony's dampening tank top and slide it over his head. He tossed it out the open shower door and proceeded to trail kisses over his exposed neck.

Tony fidgeted with the multiple straps and buttons on Loki's jacket before cursing, giving up in the slippery fasteners, and made Loki strip himself. Not that he minded watching the god remove his own clothing. It was quite nice to see Loki's hip hook to one side as he shimmied out of his coat and shirt. Tony took advantage of his inability to push him against the wall and attacked his collarbone, biting down hard. He chuckled as Loki yelped and tensed.

He smirked proudly as small red circles were made visible beneath the water's stream. He had left them just the night before, when he had been expecting to see Loki almost three months later. The fact that he had appeared to him two nights in a row was surely a gift from above.

Above . . . Odin . . .

Tony's mood instantly soured. He latched onto Loki as soon as the shirt had been abandoned and gave him a tight squeeze. Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders and kissed his forehead. "You are such a worrywart sometimes. I don't mind my last day being spent in your arms . . ."

"If you keep talking like that, you will die by my hand." Tony pushed him against the glass side of the shower and gripped his face again. The oil was beginning to come off and ran down his arms in gray-tinted rivulets. The odor had been unbearable earlier, and the water had diluted it to a mere aroma that was only noticeable if one breathed _deeply_ through his nose. "I don't make idle threats, Loki. I'll die before I see you off to some damned execution."

The two of them were a wet mess of teeth and tongue. Tony couldn't remember when they had stripped themselves bare (Loki had probably bippity-boppity-booed their undies to somewhere in the tower), but his brain did register the feel of Loki against his hips and the taste of his pale, alabaster skin on his tongue. Their moans echoed off of the walls.

Tony pulled Loki's head down for yet another kiss before he found the oil still on his hands. Loki smiled and helped him rub off what was left of the ugly substance off of his fingers. "Can you not do _anything_ without getting your hands dirty? Look at you. You're a mess." He reached up and thumbed away a black spot on Tony's cheek.

"What can I say?" Tony leaned up to peck him on the lips. "Cleanliness is not my middle name."


End file.
